


Playful

by Hildigunnur



Series: Play [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Sirius is restless and Remus is easily led astray.





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> Written for my friend sarka's birthday. An outtake from another fic of mine, Playthings.

The low, rasping sound that was killing Remus's concentration as he was trying to put together that final sentence for his Potions essay, appeared to belong to a snoring James Potter.  
  
Peter was curled up in one of the arm chairs by the fire, with his Advanced Potion-Making book open in his lap. Perhaps he should wake up the Sleeping Beauties so they would sleep in a proper bed for more than an hour. None of them had had much sleep these last couple of nights.  
  
Judging from Sirius's behaviour, no one would have thought he was lacking sleep. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in the middle of the common room like he was playing with an invisible skipping robe. Remus had become so adapt in tuning Sirius out when he was studying,otherwise he wouldn't be able to study at all. Especially not when Sirius was hellbent on distracting him.  


That happened often.  


And he could just sense that Sirius wasn't close to call it for the night.  


" _Reeemus_ , aren't you finished with that? I want to do something!"

Pushing his now finished essay aside, he got up and immediately Sirius pounced on him.

"Come on, let's get out!"

The corridors were predictably empty as it was long passed curfew, something Sirius had never taken heed to.  


Nervously, Remus fingered the prefect badge on the collar of his robes, an old habit.

Sirius caught him doing that and rolled his eyes, causing Remus to be quick to shove his hands down his pockets. He felt a faint blush creep up his cheeks and felt utterly stupid. Stupid for blushing and stupid for allowing Sirius to get to him like that.

Not knowing where they were going, he simply followed, struggling to keep out the images that had popped unbidden into his head when Sirius had scoffed athim.

"Where are we going?" He finally dared to ask when they had crossed a fourth floor corridor for the second time.

"Nowhere in particular."

Remus stopped in his tracks.

"I'm heading back."

Before he could turn back to get back to the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius had grabbed his arm.

He was about to twist himself free but he caught Sirius's look and it was like his stomach had turned burning hot and heavy like he had eaten lead.  
  
"Don't."

There were million things Remus knew he could use to retort; none of them wanted to become a coherent sentence he could use.

And the chance to say anything passed in a blink of an eye when Sirius used his tall frame to push him up against the next wall and kissed him.

His lips felt firm and Remus knew if they'd break apart now, it would be with a loud smack. It had him smiling into the kiss which Sirius took for an invitation to coax his mouth open.

He was caught up in it, lost all track of time and place. Moaned Sirius's name, rubbed against him, things he'd never do, had he been thinking straight.

It was Sirius. He turned everything into play, infected everyone with his recklessness.

And right then, Remus didn't care.

-fin


End file.
